He gives me strength
by Lolly-xx
Summary: Her face was blank and emotionless, those few simple words were the ones that could change her life.
1. results

_"I'm afraid the test results show that you do have breast cancer, im so sorry" Doctor Williams told his patient. Sitting in a hard, slighty uncomfortable chair and being told you have cancer at such a young age of just 16 isn't really something a teenager would want to hear. Her face was blank and emotionless, those few simple words were the ones that could change her life. Struggling to find the words she asked the doctor more.  
__"Can i have treatment?" she asked hopefully, searching for some good news in all of this. She shifted in her chair slightly, waiting for his answer.  
__"You will need to start chemotherapy straight away" he informed her. _

Gabriella Montez was a straight A student, always got the best results in her class, worked exceptionally hard at school. The type of girl that was expected to go to a top university, become a doctor and earn lots of money. She went to East High, a school full of spirit. Being the girlfriend of the schools golden boy meant a lot of new found attention for Gabriella, something she was still getting used to after nearly 2 years in the schools limelight. As for friends she had many, her best friends being however Sharpay and Taylor. All three were part of the drama club and this bond had made them exceptionally close over the years. She had a good life, great friends, great boyfriend, great family. Yet one thing, one piece of bad news was about to change her life forever.

The sound of the school bell rang through the school hallway, signalling the end of the morning lessons. Gabriella moved out of class quickly, trying to avoid the gaze of Troy and her friends. Ever since she found out the news two days ago she had been ignoring them, not knowing how to tell them, dreading the look on Troy's face when he hears the news. Dressed in simple denim shorts, a loose black vest top and some flats she made her way up to her favourite spot on the roof, she needed space to think.

Troy's gaze followed his girlfriend out of the classroom, past the hundreds of students and up the stairs to the roof top. He couldn't understand why she hadn't said a word to him in two days. She even ignored all of his phonecalls, something she never normally did. Nothing added up,he needed to see what was wrong. Nearly two years they had been together, ever since he had plucked up the courage to ask her out, he still thanked Chad for that day. It had made him so happy.

_"Just ask her out already!" said Chad, Troy's best friend, "everyone knows you both like eachother, whats stopping you?" Troy looked over at the beauty, sitting across the room . Her long dark hair was cascading down her back, she was wearing a gorgeous short black dress and a million dollar smile was plastered across her face. Hell, any boy would be lucky to have her. He was just nervous._

_"I can't man! She's gonna reject me and i'm gonna look like an idiot!" Troy refused to let that happen, he couldn't do it. Not here at a party, he would be the laughing stock of the night if she said no._

_"Dude she likes you! She wants you! Just go over there and do it!" And with that he pushed Troy in her direction, causing him to stumble slightly. Walking over cautiously with his hands in his pockets he tried to remain calm. 'Just breathe' he was constantly telling himself._

_"Hey Gabi!" he said cheerily to the girl sitting in front of him._

_"Hey Troy, whats up?" Full of nerves Troy tried to get the words out, they were simple, but with the music so loud he couldn't say it. _

_"Erm, can we go outside for a minute?" he asked. She agreed and followed him out onto the front yard. The night was warm and peaceful. A light breeze hit her bare arms and she shivered slightly. Stars filled the sky, twinkling softly above. It was a beautiful setting. Grabbing her arm gently she turned to face him. _

_"I really like you Gabi" he said sincerly, "i also care about you a lot and i was really hoping that you would maybe like to be my girlfriend?" Her smile spread across her face, showing off her pearly whites. Their faces were inches apart and she leaned in too press her lips softly against his. _

_"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" she said extatically, she had been dreaming of this moment for so long. Embracing her in a warm hug he didn't want to let her go. He breathed in and her scent and her head found it's place in the crook of his neck. Finally, they were together._

She heard footsteps come up the stairs, and quickly wiped her tears away, smudging her makeup slighty. He saw her, leaning against the wall, looking out over the town. Mascara stains surrounded her eyes and a tiny tear droplet rested on her cheek. His heart broke to see her, the love of his life, in this state. Slowing creeping towards her he wrapped his arms around her waist. The new warmth to her body caused Gabriella to jump slightly. Turning her body around brown met blue.

"Baby, you've been crying" he informed her. She avoided his gaze, but using his finger he lifted her petite chin back up to face him. Wiping away the last single tear on her cheek with his thumb he brought her into a loving hug, gently stroking her hair. He compassionatley kissed her forehead before leading her over to the bench in the middle of the roof top.

"Now would you like to tell me what's wrong?" he asked. She broke down, tears rolling down her cheeks, she couldn't control it. Breathing heavily she rested her head on Troy's shoulder. She needed to tell him, she knew he had a right to know, she just didn't want to hurt him, and she knew it would.

"Erm, two days ago i recieved some news" she began, Troy was puzzled by what she meant but let her continue, "see, i found a lump and i knew i needed to get it checked out so my mum took me to have some tests, then two days ago i got the results." Troy's breath hitched in his throat and his eyes whelmed with tears. "I have breast cancer Troy."

"No, no baby you can't! Not you, your only 16, not my baby, please" he held her body, both trying to comfort eachother with the news. Both trying to deal with the changes this will have on their lives. Wiping away his tears he looked into her eyes.

"I love you so much Brie, i can't lose you. Now i'm gonna be here through every step okay, through all the treatment, the doctors appointments, everything. And your gonna get through this, because you know why?" he asked. Gabriella shook her head. "Because your strong, your a fighter, i'll get you through this, i promise."

And with those words Gabriella knew that it was possible. She could do this, with the help of him by her side she could beat it, he helped her see that.

_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.  
_-Lao Tzu


	2. nervous

**Sunday, 11am**

Her phone rang with the familiar tune, reaching over to her bed she picked it up and answered it.

"I'm outside Brie, hurry up" she giggled softly at how lazy her boyfriend could be sometimes. Hanging up the phone she grabbed her bag, phone and jacket. Calling out to her mum to let her know she was leaving, she made her way out the front door and towards Troy's car. "Hey gorgeous" he greeted her, leaning over and placing a kiss on her lips. "Your so lazy you know that" she laughed, shaking her head. Troy smiled. It was good to hear her laugh, to see her happy and content. Starting the car he began driving, heading for the hospital. It was Gabriella's first chemo appointment and he promised he'd be there to take her, he knew how nervous she was.

Pulling into the car park he stopped the car. Grabbing his hand for comfort they made their way through the doors. She was so scared, and he knew it. He gave her hand a quick squeeze. "Erm excuse me" he asked the receptionist, "my girlfriend has an appointment with Doctor Williams."

The blonde lady checked her computer records before shaking her head and telling them to take a seat. Gabriella couldn't sit still. Constantly fidgeting and moving around in her seat she couldn't sit still. "Hey, it's gonna be okay" He kissed her forehead to try and calm her down. A tall man, about 50 stepped into the waiting room. "Gabriella Montez" he said outloud. Standing up apprehensively she followed the doctor into a small, confined room, leaving Troy to sit and wait anxiously.

"So how are you feeling Gabriella?" the Doctor asked.  
"Just tiredness, i've been getting on okay though, luckily i have the support of Troy so i think i can do this." Doctor Williams smiled genuinely at Gabriella. Looking over his records once more he continued speaking, "Now you know today is your first chemotherapy, so we need to go over this and also some side effects, just so your aware." Gabriella nodded.

"Okay, we're going to give you special antibiotics. Having chemotherapy kills cells that divde rapidly, which is a main property of cancer cells. However this will have side effects. You will be in some pain and discomfort, As you may already be aware, you may suffer hair loss, nausea, vomitting, memory loss and sometimes even weight loss or gain. You musn't be afraid of these side effects, I know you have great support." Gabriella simply sat in her seat, listening intently, trying to let all of the information sink in. "Okay" she finally replied, "Let's start the treatment."

**Monday, 8am  
**Gabriella was currently in the bathroom, leaning over the toilet, vomitting. Yes, already she had one of the many side effects of this treatment. Maria Montez hated seeing her daughter in this state, having to hold her hair back while she emptied out the contents of her stomach. School was not even an option, she couldn't go to school while she was like this. Already after one treatment her body was exhausted. Wiping her mouth, her mother passed her a glass of water. She stroked her hair lovingly. "Go back to bed darling" she told her daughter. She didn't object, and crawled back under the covers. Shutting her eyes she began drifting off to sleep when her phone beeped. A text from Troy, she should have guessed.

**R u ok princess?  
Stay strong, ill come by after school,  
lots of love, troy xxxx**

She smiled. She loved how he would always check up on her, just to make sure she was okay. He was very protective of her, but she didn't mind. It made her feel secure and safe.

**Just sick and tired, dnt worry,  
gna get some sleep, c u later,  
love you lots, Brie xxx**

Closing her eyes, she tried to shut everything out. The pain, the sickness she felt, the idea that she could soon lose her hair, even more drastically her life. Blocking out the world she tried to sleep, she needed to relax her body. This was pyhsically exhausting, and it had only just began.

_The world is full of suffering, it is also full of overcoming it._  
-Helen Keller


	3. breakdown

**1 month later, Saturday, 11am**

It had been a month since Gabriella had first started treatment and her body was feeling the pressure. Slumped against the headboard in her bedroom she sang along to the songs playing on her ipod.

'It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace'

Her voice was so smooth and pure, she was in her own little world when she was singing. Moving her head to the beat she turned the volume up louder, swaying to the music. Not hearing the door open and the presence of someone else in the room she continued singing softly. Troy stood at the side of the bed, mesmerised. He loved her strength and courage, and how she didn't let her cancer stop her from doing the one thing she loved doing the most, singing. The song was coming to an end she opened her eyes gradually, only to be met with those of a certain blue eyed boy.  
"Way to scary me Troy" she giggled quietly. Moving her body over to make room, she patted the space next to her. Troy smiled, and sat on the bed next to her. Brushing the stray hairs from her face he grabbed hold of her hands. Her head found her favourite place against his shoulder.  
"Your so strong Brie" he told her, "Anyone else would have given up by now, but not you, how are you feeling?"  
"I'm exhausted Troy, i'm vomitting atleast twice a day, my hairs getting thinner, i don't know how much more i can take this Troy" she admitted. She had become so weak and fragile in the past month. The endless hours of chemo really has affected her.  
"Look at me" he told her sternly, bringing her face to his, he kissed her nose lovingly, "you can get through this babe okay, you will not let it defeat you. No matter what happens i'll always love you, i'm here okay, forever" His words were so sweet and truthful. Gabriella smiled slightly.  
"Not when my hairs fallen out and i'm all pale and frail, your gonna think i'm horrible." She still had her doubts, she knew he loved her but this was making her feel so insecure. Troy chuckled slightly at her comment.  
"Your always be beautiful Brie, now how about i make us some lunch?" The brown haired girl nodded her head, leaning over to kiss him gently on the cheek before slowly making her way off the bed. Holding her hand he lead her down the stairs and into the kitchen. She moved slowly, each step exhausting. By the time they reached the kitchen Gabriella was short of breath.

The room was always someone for the family to sit and eat. The small circular table was located in the corner, surrounded by 4 soft cushioned chairs. The walls were covered in cream paint, and the countertops were made of sparkling black granite. It was Gabriella's favourite place to be, other than the comfort of her own bedroom. However with her dad not in the picture anymore, and her mum constantly working she hardly spent anytime here, with her family. Troy was her only source of support.

He opened the cupboard doors searching for something to cook his girlfriend. Rumaging through the food he opted on simple beans on toast, he wasn't really that good of a cook and even trying to toast some bread usually ended up a disaster.  
"Do you need me to help you babe?" she asked her boyfriend of 2 years. Her face was paler than usual and her eyes were red and blotchy. She was in no state to be up on her feet.  
"No babe, sit down and take it easy" he answered. Heating the baked beans on the stove he turned the heat to low. He quickly placed the bread in the toaster and began stirring the beans. Gabriella watched intently at the love of her life moving around the kitchen.  
"Hey i think i'm getting the hang of this cooking stuff" he said proudly. Before Gabriella had time to answer she clutched her stomach tightly. Her head was spinning, and she quickly made her way down the hall and towards the toilet.

Troy was busy cooking away that he didn't realise Gabriella was no longer with him.  
"Gabi, lunch" he said out loud. When there was no reply he looked around. Hearing noises coming from down the hall he shouted her name.  
"Brie, baby" he voice was cracking. Leaning over the toilet was Gabriella, throwing up uncontrollably, tears streaming down her cheeks. Troy walked nearer her petite, frail body and held back her hair.  
"Dont worry baby, everythings gonna be okay" he said soothingly.  
"I can't take this anymore Troy." Troy pulled her into a warming hug, neither one wanting to let go.  
"I'm here, dont worry princess" His words of courage and support rung through Gabriella's ears.  
"I love you so much Troy"


	4. important author note

Hello everyone. I'm sorry that i haven't updated as quickly as i had hoped for, but truth is i have major writers block on this story. I've actually lost inspiration already for this story. So i was wondering if anyone had any ideas etc that they think might be good for this story. If i like and use your idea i'll give your name a shout out in the chapter. Thank you to anyone who submits ideas. The more i get, the quicker i'll be able to update and move on with the story.

Again thank you.

**Lolly-xx**


	5. support

"Are you ready yet Gabs?" Troy called up the stairs.

Gabriella made her way down slowly, wearing a pair of comfy sweatpants and a vest top. Grabbing hold of Troy's hand she led him out of the front door. They were off to a support meeting held in the local hall. Troy thought it would be good for Gabriella to meet some people going through exactly the same thing as her. He needed her to be strong, and somehow this meeting might be the strength she needs to fight it.

"It's not too far is it Troy?" Gabriella asked, trying desperately to keep her eyes open, "I'm tired"

"I know baby, we'll be there soon. It won't take long, promise" he reassured her.

Parking the car in the small space available outside the hall they got out. Troy wrapped his arm securely around Gabriella's shoulders and led her towards the entrance. Her grip on his hand tightened as they entered the large hall, full of people of all ages.

"I'm nervous" she whispered admittedly to Troy.

"Don't be babe, there's nothing to be nervous about"

"I don't like talking about it Troy, it just reminds me about everything" she told him quietly.

"Babe, everyone in this room is going through exactly the same thing that you are"

Gabi just nodded her head slightly, knowing that she was being silly.

"You need to do this baby, this will help you, just trust me." Gabriella smiled at his words and leant in to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thank you"

Gabriella sat down on one of the seats, Troy next to her, keeping a hold of her hand at all times. Sitting in a large circle were cancer sufferers, some being as young as 16 like Gabriella and some as old as 70 or 80. Also in the circle were their friends, partners or family members, there to offer support and courage. Standing in the middle of the circle was a young lady, in her early 30's holding a clipboard. She had a large grin planted on her face, and her glasses rested securely on the base of her nose. Looking around at the group of people the lady began her speech.

"Hello everyone, my name is Jane" she began, "Now I would like to start today off with a chance for you all to get to know each other. We are going to go around the circle and take it in turns to stand up, tell everyone your name, what you suffer from and how exactly you are handling it etc. You would like to start?" She asked. Her eyes peered around the room until they fell upon one person. Jane pointed at Gabriella, the brunette anxiously stood up.

"Err Hi everyone, I'm Gabriella Montez and I have breast cancer. I've already started chemotherapy and it's very tiring. I'm constantly being sick, I get out of breath easily and I'm sure my hairs about to fall out very soon," a tear escaped from Gabriella's eye but she quickly wiped it away with the pad of her thumb. Troy gave her leg a quick squeeze to show he was there for her before she continued, "But I'm lucky enough to have the support from y boyfriend, Troy Bolton. I'm only 16. My mum is never in, but with his support and encouragement I think I can fight this, I know all of you in here can too." She sat down and the room erupted into a noise of claps.

"Thank you Gabriella, Now whose next?" Jane asked.

A petite girl, about the same age as Gabriella stood up. "I'm Jessica Williams and I'm 18. I also have breast cancer. It's been hard; I haven't had the support that I should have during this time. My parents aren't with me anymore and with no family close by I have this meeting as my only source of hope and support. "

She removed a headscarf and placed it on the chair. "I've already lost my hair, the doctor's aren't sure how much longer I'm going to last. I need a friend, someone to help me through this, which is why I'm here." Again everybody clapped, tears filled Gabriella's eyes at the girls words. If she didn't have Troy she wasn't sure if she would have been able to cope, not at an age this young.

"Okay, thank you Gabriella and Jessica for sharing with us. Our next support meeting will be on Wednesday, 5pm at the hall. Stay strong everybody and I'll see you all very soon."

Holding hands, the couple made their way out of the hall and towards the car. Out of the corner of her eye Gabriella could see Jessica sat on a bench.

"One second" she told Troy before she started walking towards the girl.

"Err hi, I'm Gabriella, I heard what you said in the hall about having no support, and it's important you do, I know that. I was wondering if tomorrow you wanted to get coffee. I think we could both do with a friend right now. "Jessica grinned widely and nodded her head.

"Thank you Gabriella. That would be great."

"Okay, I'll see you at the cafe across the road tomorrow at 1?" Jessica nodded her head, before waving bye. Gabriella walked back over to the car and got into the passenger seat next to Troy.

"Where'd you go?" Troy asked her.

"To invite Jessica for coffee tomorrow, she needs a friend Troy." He smiled at his girlfriend's kind gesture.

"You are so nice baby, you know that right?" Gabriella giggled.

"You may have mentioned it a few times" Troy smiled.

"Now can you drive fast? I really need to sleep." He chuckled and started up the car.

"Whatever you want babe, whatever you want" Gabriella's eyes slowly closed and her head rested gently on the window. Troy smiled at the beauty sleeping peacefully next to him.

"I'll love you forever Gabriella Montez" he whispered.

**Finally haven't got writer's block for this story! And for that I would like to thank Kro22 for giving me the idea of the support meeting for this chapter. This chapter was for you. Please review. Thanks.  
Lolly-xx**


	6. friendship

"Hey Jessica!" Gabriella called out across the street. She saw her friend sitting quietly at the empty table, her eyes quickly glancing over the menu in front of her. Her head was covered in a scarf and she was pale and fragile. Gabriella crossed the road quickly and ran over to the table. Jessica looked up and saw her, a smile was placed firmly on her lips, and her eyes glistened.

"Hey!" she said gladly, "have a seat, the chocolate cake here looks delicious!" Gabriella giggled and glanced over at the desserts.

"Get one then! You deserve a treat" Jessica nodded and called the waiter over, ordering two big slices of chocolate cake for her and Gabriella.

"I'm really glad you're here Gabriella, it's hard not having the support from friends and family when you are going through something so tough like this". Gabriella nodded in agreement.

"I know how hard it must be for you, I've had support from my boyfriend right from the start so I've managed to cope, but if you ever need someone I will always be there" Jessica smiled at the girls kindness. They had only met yesterday but they had already bonded and she knew she had a new friend and the support she would always longed for to get through this.

"Your boyfriend is really special, supporting you like this. Some boys can't cope with the idea and leave but not him, he must really love you."

"He does, I'm so lucky to have him" Gabriella replied, smiling brightly, "I'm sorry, I have to go. I am meeting Troy, but we will have to do this again sometime. If you ever need me I'm just a phone call away"

"Thank you that means so much to me, bye Gabriella" Jessica replied, and Gabriella slowly walked away, feeling even frailer than before.

"Let us learn to show our friendship for a man when he is alive and not after he is dead." – F Scott Fitzgerald


	7. bad news

**3 months later**

"Gabriella Montez" the doctor called out. Gabriella was sitting alone anxiously in an empty waiting room. She was the last appointment of the day and she was alone. Troy wanted to go with her but she knew this appointment would not be like the rest. It was the doctor that had called her in, she didn't make the appointment, and she knew any more bad news would tear Troy apart. She couldn't bare to see that happen so she knew the best thing would be to go alone. He didn't understand but she was stubborn.

Gabriella placed her magazine back in the stand and slowly walked towards the door. She sat on the white wooden chair worriedly and stared at the doctor, looking for any facial expression that may give away why she was there. She got nothing. And that made her even more restless. The doctor let out a loud sigh and pulled out a sheet of paper, holding all of Gabriella's details and progress. He stared at the young 16-year-old girl in sympathy.

"I'm afraid Gabriella I have called you in because I have some bad news." Gabriella's heart sank and her eyes began to water_. 'What could be worse than the news she had already received just a few months before?'_ she thought. The doctor continued, "After getting the results back from the tests we did a few weeks ago it seems that the cancer has spread". The doctor saw the young girl tear up and he struggled to continue. "Your progress isn't as good as it was at the beginning of the treatment Gabriella and the doctor's are not sure how much longer she can continue with the treatment, it's not helping you anymore". Gabriella's heart broke and she suddenly felt like the whole world had fallen down on her. She struggled to keep the tears in but she had learnt to cope and that is all she could do.

"So what's going to happen Doctor?" She was dreading the answer that was to follow. The Doctor took a deep breath and carried on.

"Gabriella we think it would be best to stop the treatment and let things happen as they should. The cancer has spread too much to fully treat and the treatment has not helped you at all this past month, your progress has not improved and I think it would be best to end treatment now, I'm so sorry Gabriella" Gabriella tried to stay strong but she was done trying to act brave, she couldn't do it anymore. She felt numb from shock and her eyes filled up with tears. She could not hold them back any longer and water began tumbling down her pale colourless cheeks uncontrollably.

"How long Doctor?" she squeaked quietly. The Doctor shook his head; he did not want to give such terrible news to somebody so young. It was the part of being a Doctor he hated.

"Not long Gabriella, not long." That news was the last straw for Gabriella as crumbled to the floor, tears falling down her face, mascara smudged around her eyes. She did not know how she would cope. She was only 16, she had dreams and ambitions, and she had a family and a boyfriend. Her life could not be over; it had not even fully begun. Worst of all, she had to find a way to break the news to Troy; it was going to tear him apart.

"_Anyone can give up; it's the easiest thing in the world to do. But to hold it together when everyone else would understand if you fell apart, that's true strength."_


	8. heartbroken

"Troy I can't be with you anymore" declared Gabriella.

_Dear Diary,  
Today I found out the worst possible news. I haven't got much longer to live. I am sixteen and my life is about to end. I can accept this diary; I've been preparing myself for it all these months that I know I can cope. Troy can't though. He would be heartbroken, devastated. He would probably even blame himself for everything knowing him; he's too sweet and caring for his own good.  
So, I have decided that tomorrow I am going to break up with him. I can't tell him that I am going to die soon. I know that I can't bear to break his heart any more than I already have, but he needs to get on with his life without having me to burden him. He is young, he needs to experience things that I never will. I can't live without him, but he needs to start learning to live without me. It is the best thing to do. He will never know the real reason. I love him so much, but it is the best way._

_Gabriella xxxx_

It was a typical Sunday afternoon and the couple were hanging out in Troy's bedroom like every Sunday. Troy lay across the bed and Gabriella would always find her head fit perfectly in the crook of his neck. The duvet would cover them and their favourite songs would be playing in the background whilst they talked and talked for hours on end. It had been this way since they got together; it had almost turned in to a necessity.

"Troy I can't be with you anymore" declared Gabriella.  
The words slipped out of her mouth. She hadn't meant to say them like that. She knew it needed to happen but she didn't want it to happen like this.  
"What?" Troy was shell-shocked, his mouth hung open in despair. Shaking his head uncontrollably tears began to fill his eyes.  
"Gabby baby, you can't do this" he exclaimed, "I've been with you through everything and I know you are hurting but I keep telling you we WILL get through this" Gabriella shook her head in disagreement, her eyes scanning the floor as she tried to avoid violent tears from cascading down her face.  
"I can't see you hurt anymore over me Troy, I'm sorry, I think I should go". She gently kissed Troy on the cheek and with those final words she walked out of the door and disappeared.

Troy was speechless. He so desperately wanted to call out to her, stop her from leaving. He wanted to cradle her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be okay and that she didn't need to be scared because she had him. He wanted her to stop feeling like he was getting hurt because he wants to be the one to help her pain and suffering vanish. Yet, he couldn't. Something inside of him refused to allow him to move or to speak. It was like he was no longer there. He was a ghost.

Running down the street Gabriella could no longer fight the tears she so desperately tried to keep hidden. Out of breath, she perched herself on a bench in the local park. It was so beautiful just watching the world go by. Children were playing in the lush, green grass with not a care in the world. Their laughter filled the air with such joy and happiness, even the saddest of people couldn't resist feeling the slightest bit positive. Shining down her Gabriella's long brunette hair the sun burned her skin. But she didn't care, there was nothing to live for now anyway. Not even Troy.


	9. memories

"Please leave a message after the tone, BEEP…" Troy put the phone on his bedside table for the fifth time this morning. Gabriella had rejected every single one of his calls since Sunday and he didn't know what to do with himself. Grabbing the photo frame from the side of his bed and he stared at the beautiful photo and remembered the day, the memories before their world spiralled out of control.

"_No, Troy put me down!" Gabriella giggled. Troy declined and continued to spin her around the garden in his arms. Hearing her soft, sweet laugh in his ear always managed to put a smile on his face.  
"Never!" Troy joked; "I am never ever letting you go Gabriella, never" He placed her steadily on the ground and looked in to her big brown eyes. This was it; this was the perfect time to say it. All he needed to do was roll those three words off the tip of his tongue.  
"I-I love you Gabby" Gabriella smiled and jumped in to his strong arms. After months of being together she had been anxiously waiting for those three words to come out of his mouth. She had even began believing that he didn't want to be with her anymore  
Whispering gently in to his ear, she said those three words back, "I love you too Troy, more than you could ever imagine". _

Gabriella's mother had managed to capture that beautiful moment on her new camera. Staring at the image of Gabriella in his arms, whispering in his ear a tear ran down his cheek. 'Why can't things go back to how they were' he thought to himself, praying that everything would be fine again. But in the back of his mind he knew that things would never be the same again.


	10. one last time

_Dear Gabriella,_

_I love you. I hate that you are rejecting my calls and I hate that you feel that you can't be with me anymore. I know you are suffering but I want to help you. I CAN help you so please let me. I can't imagine myself being with anybody else but you and I want to help you. If anything happened to you and I wasn't there Gabby I could never live with myself. Please, please just talk to me. I love you so much Gabby, forever._

_Troy_

Gabriella read the letter intently. Every word he wrote she knew was true. And she wanted him back just as much. But it just couldn't happen, not now. She wanted him to move on before her life ended. She didn't want him to have to deal with her gone. He needed to get used to it now, as much as it was hurting them both. She placed the letter neatly back in the envelope and put in her drawer.

"Gabriella, honey how are you feeling now?" Gabriella's mum asked. Gabriella had her head over the toilet and her mum was holding back her hair, something she was used to by now. Her face was pale and her hair was covered in bald patches. Wiping her mouth, she looked in to the mirror. Her reflection put her in disbelief, she was like a stranger.  
"Mum, I don't feel very good at all, I think I need to lie down" And with that she walked back in to her bedroom and tucked herself underneath her duvet. She grabbed her phone from the side and decided now should be the time to text Troy, after all it could be the last time.

**This may be the last time I speak to you Troy but I want you to know I love you.  
Yours always, Gabby xxxx**

She shut her eyes and tried so hard to push everything to the back of her mind. She just needed some sleep.


End file.
